Lilith
is a character featured in Darksiders II and Darksiders, although in the latter she can only be heard as a voice giving Abaddon the choice to serve in Heaven or to reign in Hell. It was Lilith that used the mingled dust of angel and demon to create Absalom, the first of the Nephilim from whom the others, including The Four Horsemen, were formed. Overview Her appearance is similar to that of Samael. In the Darksiders comic, she is shown telling Samael "she can offer him more than just the pleasure of her flesh" and asking him what it is that he most desires; he responds angrily to her distraction. Biography Creating the Nephilim Lilith used the mingled dust of angel and demon to create Absalom, the first of the Nephilim from whom the others, including The Four Horsemen, were formed. She considered all of the Nephilim to be her children. However, Death refuse to acknowledge her as his mother. Darksiders: The Abomination Vault Lilith also appears in Darksiders: The Abomination Vault, being offered a chance to participate in the plan of the hooded stranger. He claims that she has no reason to love Heaven or Hell, and that she should want the chance to reclaim what was taken from her. Lilith coldly declines, stating that whatever was taken is not enough to make her fight all of creation. Death later approaches her about her servant, the Maker Belisatra. After some threats on Death's part, Lilith told him that Belisatra had left her service to join forces with the hooded stranger, a rogue angel named Hadrimon. She even gave him the location of a laboratory she once used when she took the Maker Gulbannan as a lover, to whom Belisatra had once been an apprentice. She told Death that it was the last time she would tolerate such threats and told him to leave. http://www.randomhouse.ca/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780345534026&view=excerpt. Darksiders: Comic Book Lilith briefly appeared in the Darksiders comic book, offering Samael an unknown bargain. However, he rebuffed her without seeming to even consider it. Darksiders In Darksiders, Lilith is responsible for transforming Abaddon, the fallen leader of the angels, into The Destroyer. Lilith herself does not appear in the game, but her voice is heard during Abaddon's transformation into the evil dragon, Destroyer. Her ability to change Abaddon into the Destroyer is a testament to her abilities, indicating an immense power as well as a masterful manipulator - a temptress. Darksiders II While Death sought to ressurect humanity, Lilith had hoped to manipulate him into bringing back the Nephilim. She took to haunting Shadow's Edge, where she knew the Horseman would come for the demon held key to the Well of Souls. After entering a chamber in Samael's domain and killing a demon that attacked him, Death called out for Lilith as he knew she would be watching. Lilith emerged from pool of magma and told Death he couldn't blame her for hiding as when Death rides, no one is safe, not even her, his mother. Death refused to acknowledge her as his mother which led her to recount her creation of the first Nephilim, Absalom whom from him the rest were formed. Lilith recalled how the Horsemen killed their brethren but only Death showed remorse for the action, which she later refers to as a sin, and reasoned that he didn't throw the amulet in the Abyss as the Council had ordered so that he might restore them someday. Death angrily exclaimed that the corruption was born in Absalom and was now spreading, and she, his "Mother" should help him stop it. He demanded that she hand over the demons' key to the Well of Souls. Lilith told him that Samael kept it, but also that he was gone and the key had vanished. However, Lilith assured her "child" that time, like sin, could be undone and gave him the Phasewalker, which would allow him to go to the past and find the key. All she asked in return was that when Death reached the Well of Souls, he would answer his heart and resurrect the Nephilim. Death walked away without a word while Lilith smiled grimly. After Death killed Absalom and restored humanity, Lilith is seen walking through a dark corridor, where a mysterious figure awaits her. She addressed the character as my Prince, presumably Lucifer, and he asked her about the Nephilim. Lilith didn't know what to say, only for the figure to remind her that the Endwar was upon them, and that instead of giving him the army she promised, Death has returned mankind to the balance. Lilith resigned herself to her fate and told him that she awaited her punishment and smiled. However, the figure told her that this time she would derive no pleasure from it this time. Lilith is then heard screaming. Gallery ds_lilith1.jpg ds_lilith2.jpg ds_lilith3.jpg ds_lilith4.jpg ds_lilith5.jpg ds_lilith6.jpg Lilith.jpg DSC01098.jpg lilithDS2.jpg|Lilith in Darksiders II. Lilith.JPG|Lilith as she appears before Death. Death with Lilith.jpg|Death with Lilith References Category:Demons Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Demons Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Comic Book Characters